


Point of No Return

by Hippua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippua/pseuds/Hippua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We met when I was 17 and he was 25. And from the first time I looked at him, I was in love. Even though humans say that ghouls cannot love, I am truly in love. I would give up my life to save Levi, I would let him kill me if he found out that I was a ghoul, I would let him walk out of my life and I would still be in love. But Levi does not know that I am a ghoul or that I am apart of the Titan gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No Return

Eren~~  
We met when I was 17 and he was 25. And from the first time I looked at him, I was in love. Even though humans say that ghouls cannot love, I am truly in love. I would give up my life to save Levi, I would let him kill me if he found out that I was a ghoul, I would let him walk out of my life and I would still be in love. But Levi does not know that I am a ghoul or that I am apart of the Titan gang. 

Even though I am not a full ghoul, my mother was a human and my father was a ghoul. They had sex, and I am the result. My mother died giving birth to me, and my dad, who I met once, was cruel. He is the reason why humans hate ghouls.

I met Levi under bad conditions. It was late at night, as he was walking home from his work at the CCG. I was trying to find something to eat, and my not-so-smart brain said, ‘Go to an alley there are always humans there’. That alley just happened to be where another ghoul had wanted to eat. 

Apparently, it was “her” spot to eat. She had “claimed” it, and wanted to start a fight. I don’t like to use my kagune unless I have to. Right as the fight started Levi passed the alley and saw the other ghoul with their kagune out. He killed the other ghoul, and “saved me”. Even though I could have killed the other ghoul without even putting in any effort. Since then we fell in love, and now, eight years later, he still does not know that I am a ghoul. 

We say that the truth is the most important part of a relationship, but everyone has their secrets and we keep them for different reasons. My reason? I am one of the ghouls he has to kill. Along with four other ghouls like me, we all are one eyes. There is Annie,Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, and me Eren. We are the five that make up the Titan gang. 

One thing that make the gang so powerful is that our kagunes don’t work like normal ghouls. With Annie she has a Ukaku, and even though it is powerful it has a downside, it takes lots of energy to keep it out and fight. Reiner has a Koukaku, witch is like a sword or shield. Its down side is that it is extremely heavy and hard to carry around. Ymir and I both have Rinkaku, it is know to be brittle and easy to break. Bertholdt has an Bikaku, there is no known weakness of that kind of kagune. But because we are half human there is no downside. In ranking of ghouls there is A, B, C, D, S, and SS, The Titans are counted as SSS.

I don’t really get why the CCG wants to kill the ghouls. I get we eat humans, but the humans eat cows and other meats. Are cows below you, because they can not talk to you? Or because they don’t fight back when the humans fatten them up to eat? This world is fucked up. That is another reason why I love Levi. He see that and because of it he does not eat meat. We are the proof that a ghoul and human can work together, even though he does not know I am a ghoul. So I guess it doesn’t really count.

“Eren are you okay?” Annie asks snapping me out of my thoughts. Me, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Mikasa and Armin all work at a coffee shop together. Krista, Mikasa and Armin are the only three human who know that the five of use are ghouls. On the pulse side they are not afraid of us, heck Krista is even dating Ymir, and that is more proof that ghouls and humans can love/work together.

“Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking about Levi” I say with a huge smile that I do not try to hide. Not that I really ever try to hide my smile, but when I started to date Levi everyone would tease me about it. It never got me down though, it gave me a chance to talk about Levi and how amazing he is.

“You always think about Levi, you dumb ass” Ymir says walking past me to close the front door, signifying that the coffee shop is closed.

“Yah, well you always are thinking about Krista” I retort back.

“Because she is an angel unlike Levi.”

“C-Calm down guys. So Annie what is the plan for tonight?” Bertholdt asks while cleaning a coffee cup in the sink.

“We are going after a few CCG losers tonight. Because Eren is going out for dinner with Levi, we won’t have to worry about the strongest” Annie tells us all. Oh and did I say this already? But Levi is the strongest ghoul hunter. So when I tell him that I am a ghoul, I will have to run for my life.

“Like always I keep Levi away from you. Do you know how hard that is? Although I do enjoy the out come.”

“Eren, stop thinking about sex with Levi” Mikasa tells me

“I don’t want to” I pout like a five year old who did not get the candy they wanted. “Well, I am going to pick Levi up at work. See you all latter, and save me some food okay” With that I left to go to the CCG.

At the CCG most people are nice like Hange and Erwin, but there is Nile he is the biggest dick I have ever meet. And I have meet a lot of dicks, most of witch I have eaten, especially Levi’s dick. When I get to the CCG I am nervous I always have been. Even though I don’t show up on ghoul detectors that does not mean I can relax. I wait at the front for a few minutes till I see Levi with Hange and Erwin. Erwin is a ghoul hunter like Levi, and Hange is a scientist that does something with ghouls. I have been a bit too scared to ask what she does in detail. When Levi spots me his eyes light up with happiness even though the rest of his face is unchanged.

“Hey brat” Levi says walking over to.

“That is all you say? And I haven’t seen you all day. You wound me.” I say being over dramatic.

“If you keep acting like we are not getting dinner”

“Fine” I say giving him a soft kiss on the check.

At the restaurant we get a table in the back far away from the main eating area, what ever the hell it is called. Once our main dish come another couple was sat near us, and let me tell you they were loud and not afraid to hide it. From what I could understand is that one of them had cheated and the other had found out. For dinner Levi and I shared a large pasta with tomato sauce. I know what you are thinking, ‘Wait. Ghouls can’t eat human food’. Because I am a half ghoul I can eat human food without getting sick, but it has no taste. Well except for the food Levi makes, it is the only food that has flavor. Our once romantic moment has now left, maybe if I play my cards right we can have sex in his car.

As we leave the restaurant Levi seems to be nervous, he never get nervous. I wonder if he has found out that I am a ghoul? Or did someone important to him die like Petra or Mike? A million other scenarios run through my head of what could get him so nervous, but what did never in a million years think would happen. Right outside of the restaurant, he gets down on one knee and says words I thought he would never say.

“Eren, you have stayed with me for eighty years, you dealt with me and ass hole persanality. I am so glad I had saved you when I did, other wise my other half would have been inside of a monsters stomach. I know I bad at this kinda shit so, will you Eren Jaeger make me the happiest man to walk the earth and will you marry me?”

By now my eyes are filled with tears, I am just so happy. Before my brain can think. I say yes over and over and over. This will be the start of a new and amazing part of my life. But if it will work I will have to tell him, that I am a ghoul. And I know that won’t be a happy talk. He will hopefully not try to kill me, but if he does I will be happy to die at his hands. That night was full of loud moaning, so loud they woke up their neighbor.

The next day at work I tell everyone I work with.

“So, guess what happened last night” I tell everyone before the shop opens.

“If it is about the sex you had with Levi, I don’t want to know and no one else wants to know” Mikasa tells me thinking I would tell them about the amazing sex Levi and I had. There is no way I am sharing that, it is only for him and me to know (and the neighbors).

“That is not what I was going to say. But Levi asked me to marry him last night and I said yes” I say with a huge smile that went from one ear to the other.

“Congrads” Ymir tells me. She seems to be the only one not in shock.

Then comes Mikasa “When will you tell him?”

“By the end of the month” I say letting my head drop a little. I know that telling him will get him very mad at me for several reasons like, why did I not tell him before, and is he only food to me. Just thinking about that breaks my heart.

“Don’t look so down Eren. From what you have told us it seems like Levi really loves you, so of course he will accept you, and if he doesn’t I will cut off his dick” Krista tells me cheering me up.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

Everyone in the cafe started to laugh at our child like behavior. I am glad I have them, even though we are not blood related we are all each others brothers and sisters. 

 

~~~END OF MONTH~~~

I sit on our couch in our apartment waiting for Levi thinking about what I am going to say. Even though I have been thinking about this for about three weeks I still don’t know what to say. If I don’t say anything Mikasa will tell him, but if I do tell him I might get killed by him. I just don’t know what to do. I sit there till I hear the front door open and close. Well it is now or never.

When Levi sits next to me, with a worried look in his eyes asking me what is wrong. So now I really can’t back out. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

“Levi, there is something I need to tell you. But first promise, you will listen to everything I have to say” I say looking him in the eye. He nods telling me to continue talking. “Well, the thing is, is, urg how do I say this.”

“Don’t worry, whatever you have to say I will listen to the end, no matter what” Levi tells me to comfort me. It works but not a very much.

I take a deep breath and say it all. “I-AM-A-MONSTER-PLEASE-DON’T-KILL-ME-I-LOVE-YOU-WERE-NEVER-FOOD-TO-ME.” Even though it came out all at once it felt like it took years to say.

“May you please repeat that, you spoke too fast” He says in a calming voice, that can tame any beast.

“I am a monster” I say sadly with tears coming down my face.

“No you are not Eren, you are human just like me” Levi tells me looking me in the eye.

“But, that is not the truth. I am a monster, but not just any monster. I am one that you are assigned to kill.”

“You-You can’t be a ghoul! If you were a ghoul then, am I only your food. No, you are not a ghoul till you prove it. You can’t be a fucking monster!” 

I cover my face with my hands so I can not see his face and bring my kagune out of my back. It doesn't hurt, I got used to the pain. I hear Levi gasp, now I know it is too late he hates me.

“You really are a monster.” Levi yells at me. What happened too I will listen to everything you have to say. What happened to I love you? I bring my kagune back inside of me. When I look at his face all I see is horror. “Is all I am to you is food? You, You monster!”

“NO! You were never food to me, I honestly love you.” I say with tears streaming down my face like a river.

“I don’t believe you, monster. Go and kill your self so I don’t have to! GO!” I don’t do anything I just look at him with a blank face. “NOW!”

With that I leave. Great everything I own is at his apartment, I can’t go back there he will kill me. Shit where do I go now? I walk slowly towards Mikasa’s house, there I should be safe, but not for long. When I get there everyone from the cafe is there. They all run/walk over to me as I cry. This is what I need, this is family and love. That is what family does for each other, they comfort and love. That is all I need, these people will never leave me.

Annie is the first to leave the hug. “I am going out for a little bit, be back” She says as she walks out the door.

 

Levi~~  
Eren is one of them. Shit. Why did he have to be a ghoul, anything else would have been okay, but he had to be the lowest of the monsters a ghoul. And to make things worse he is one of the ghouls on my kill list. There is no way that clumsy fool could fight he would trip over his own feet if he tried. There is a knock at the door. Shit I forgot Erwin and Hange said they were coming over for dinner. What do I tell them. I can’t just ignore them, they know I am here, plus they know where the spare key is. Before I could move they both come in.

“Levi where’s Eren?” Hange asks. Great the first thing they ask is about him, the monster.

“That monster? It left some time ago.” I say not wanting to say his name, because if I do I know I will cry. I can’t cry in front of anyone, because if I do hey will try to comfort me and I just want to be alone.

“Monster what do you mean?” Hange asks. 

“Eren is a ghoul! That is what I mean” I yell. I know yelling for no reason is not good, but how else am I supposed to get my anger out. “He lied to me, and he is a ghoul”. I see the disbelief in their eyes, them thinking ‘how could cute and clumsy Eren, be a ghoul, a monster?’. I sit down on our, no my couch. Waiting for the both of them to move.

“How did he get past us?” Erwin asks with a stern look in his. “You say he is a ghoul, but we have equipment to show us that he is a ghoul. So how the hell did he get past it? Levi you are not pulling our legs right?”

“Why would I joke about this. He also said that he is a ghoul on my kill list. And I have only a few on my kill list. And that means he is pretty bad.” I say sadly looking down.

“‘And there has been a new murder’” the T.V. says. I forgot that it was on. “‘We are not sure if it a ghoul attack or if it was done by humans. There are four dead, Petra Ral, Oluo Bossard, Gunther Schultz, and Eld Jinn. If you look on the wall behind them it says ‘We are not monsters’ written in what seems to be their blood.”’ With that I turn off the tv and cry. How could Eren do this? Is it because I called him a monster? No it was someone else he would only try to prove that he is not a monster, well I can’t really say that can I. I guess, I don’t really know him that well.

“That fucking monster”

 

~~Time skip to about a year latter~~

 

“Levi! You, ready?” Hange yells from the other side of the door.

Since Eren and I broke up the Titan gang has gone missing as long as everyone from the cafe that Eren worked at is missing. So my guess is that they all are ghouls. Life has been hard, not only because Eren left, but there are rumors of a city where humans and ghouls live in peace. That is where Hange, Erwin and me are going, along with four new recruits Marco Bott, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus. The city we are going to is called Shiganshina, if we leave Trost at 9:00 am we should be there around 12:00. Great three hours in a car with six humans.

“One moment shitty glasses” I yell back. Ever since Eren left my insomnia came back. Can’t you tell, just how happy I am? Not really.

The car ride was boring, the hole tie we listened to Erwin’s boring music. We stopped once to get more gas for the car and a bathroom break. Hange did try to lighten the mood by telling jokes, but it ended as soon as it started. Once the three long hellish hours were over, we finally made it to Shiganshina.

“Finally! I say the first thing we should do is find some food!” Erwin says happly, now that he is out of the car.

We walk around the city for a short amount of time. We find a nice size cafe, that looks like it has good food. When I enter the first thing I notice is that they have someone singing at the other end of the cafe. 

“It’s my will with all my might  
To stay strong, put up a fight  
I’m so lost, but not afraid  
I’ve been broke, I’ll rise again”

Who ever is singing has an amazing voice, I hope that they make it in this world.

“Don’t give up, I’ve come this far  
Know what’s right in my heart  
I’ll get back to my home  
And for now I’m on my own  
I am on my own”

“Hello, welcome are you ready to order?” A small blond asks. I look at her name tag it says ‘Historia’, that is such a pretty name.

We all tell her our orders, when she leaves we talk about what we are doing here. First we will only kill in self defence, and second to learn more about the Titan. We were told that they moved here, they are our target. The singer on stage starts a new song.

“Your unfeeling heart imprisons me  
Careless eyes, too blind to see  
Empty words, an iron cage  
Broken heart, bleeding rage”

“Can’t wait for you and me  
It’s time I break free”

“Trap of love  
Snared by love  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by love  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love”

He sings with so much passion, someone must have broken his heart. Who ever it is did not know how amazing he could be. Why am I saying this? I can hardly see his face! And I don’t know him.

“Let me be, it’s time we part  
Set me free, uncage my heart  
Can’t wait for you and me  
It’s time for you to see”

“Trap of love  
Snared by love  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by love  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love”

When he finishes the song, he stands up. Now I have better view of what he looks like. He is taller than me, well everyone is taller than me. He is wearing a black turtleneck and dark wash jeans. He has a light olive skin, that in the light it glows with health. His smile is beautiful, it shines with happiness even though he just sang a somewhat sad song. His eyes, they are the same as Erens. The same Green/Blue, that looks like the sea. Wait! That is Eren, and he is looking right at me. My chest tightens, I can’t look any more. The guilt starts to build up, why am I feeling guilty? He is the one who lied to me. If so then why do only now, do I feel like an asshole?

“I, would like to sing another song. It is called Life is Beautiful by Sixx AM. I would also like to dedicate this song to someone I used to know, who is here right now” At the last comment both Erwin and Hange look at me. So they knows that Eren is here too. I wonder where everyone from the old cafe is?

“You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie”

“You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive”

“Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?”

“I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home”

“I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive”

“Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?”

“Alive...  
Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?”

“Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?”

“Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?”

“That is for you Levi” Eren says. Everyone at the table is now looking at me. Shit I hate the way they are looking at me. I am not the monster! Eren is! Eren is the one who eats humans! I am not the monster! “Thank you”

We spent the rest of the day. I wanted to leave, but Hange made me stay. She even threatened to tie me to my chair, so I could not leave. The new recruits asked me many questions about Eren and how I know him. I did not answer most of them, although I am sure they have figured out what may have happened. Even though Eren is working here, I do not see anyone else from the cafe in Trost. 

There is something a bit off about Historia. She looks familiar, where have I seen her? She looks a lot like Krista from Trost, but I have seen her face another place where? The CCG! That is where I have seen her face! It was on a missing poster, the head of the CCG-Rod Reiss-daughter was missing. Well now I know where she is. But why does she look like Krista? 

If Eren is here, then where is everyone else? Oh, shit. He ate them didn’t he! He did kill Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld. I know he is a monster, but I did not think he would kill would kill his own friends.

“Why did you kill them?” I ask, not looking up at him. I know he is right next to me, I can feel his presents next to me. The hole shop is empty except for the workers and the people I came with.

“He did not kill them I did.” A cold voice says. I look up to see, Annie?! Now that I look around everyone is here. Ymir, Mikasa, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, and Eren. If everyone is here, does that mean Historia is Krista?

“Why did you kill them?” I ask looking Annie in her cold dead eyes.

“Because you hurt someone who matters to me, to all of us! Did you ever hear what Eren would say about you? He tried his best to describe that food that you made, to us. Any time Eren got, he would talk about you, and how amazing you were. But when he came back crying, and in pain. I could not take it. He loved you Levi, you are the real monster.” When Annie finishes I sit there trying to understand everything she had just said. Eren, really does love me? But he is a monster, ghouls don’t love. They have no heart, they are monsters.

“Tell me Eren, the first time we meet, could you have protected yourself?”

“Yes” Eren says looking down at his feet, so his hair is covering his eyes. When he looks up only one eyes is black and red, the other is still its normal yellow/gold. When I look around I see four more eyes that are the same black red. One on Annie, one on Bertholdt, one on Reiner, and one on Ymir. So they are ghouls, but why is only one eye red? Is that how they got into the CCG?

I hear some gasps behind me, coming from the people I came with. I see them reach for their briefcases, but no one opens them. I look at Hange and see excitement, Erwin looks calm, but I can tell this bothers him, and all the new brats have the look of pure fear on their faces. 

“What sort of abomination are you” Erwin asks.

“What about you?” Annie asks.

“What do you mean? I AM human, YOU are not! You are the abomination! YOU are the one who eats humans! YOU are a monster. YOU were abandoned by God, not us” Erwin yells at them. I never knew Erwin could act like this. He does look like the monster right now, not the ghouls

“Who ever said you were human? Oh, and don’t try to attack. I don’t want to kill anyone. And if God is real why are you in this ‘hell’” Mikasa tells Erwin.

“Why do you stick with toughs monsters? They could eat you any day!” Erwin yells at Mikasa and the other humans, that work at the cafe.

“Because, they saved me from ghouls. And I owe Eren, my life. So I would gladly give my life to him”

“You are crazy!” Erwin yells getting up and unlocking his briefcase. He lunges at Eren, before we know it. Erwin is on the ground in pain.

“How did you do that! How are you so fast!” Hange asks Eren

“Because I am a monster, well according to Erwin and Levi” Eren says looking at me with a small smile.

“Why are you looking at me? I was just saying the truth.” I say to Eren

“Well, sometimes the truth hurts. And sometimes, I loved you. But that night when I saw who you really were, I regret ever saying I love you. I regret even laying eyes on you, you monster!” Eren looks like he is about to break. I did this to him. I called him a monster, so he became one. “Oh you may wonder, why am I still alive, because you did tell me to die. And because I loved you, I did try. But I failed.” He pulls the neck of his shirt down, so we all could see. What I see, frightens me. There is a pale white scare running along his neck. Me rejecting him, did this. No it was his choice to do this.

“Why did you do this? Why do you always do what I tell you? Don’t you have a fucking brain of your own? Why the fuck did you do this to yourself?!” I ask him, my voice getting louder as I speak.

“I did this because I loved you! Because you told me to kill myself, that was the last thing you told me. And that stuck with me” With that Eren leaves. I don’t know where he goes, all I do know is that I have to leave.

I get up and walk. I don’t know where I am going all I know is that I need to leave. I am the monster, not Eren. Eren is an angle. But could I not see that when we were talking, was it because of the other people in there, some from the CCG and others are ghouls or people who work with ghouls. 

As I walk the streets of Shiganshina alone, no one tries to eat me or talk to me. I guess this really is a city of harmeny. I wish the rest of the world was as peaceful as this small city. After sometime I walk into a park and see a lonely woman sitting on a bench.

She is wearing a faded yellow button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And her skirt is made out of jean reaches the ground. Her hair is tied one side. The lady smiles at me and motions me to come over.

For some reason I walk over to the stranger. When I get a better look at her, her face has a few scars things that would make anyone look tough, but on her it only adds to her grace. And her eyes, they are bright gold yellow color. Just like Erens left eye, his right is a bright blue green color.

“Levi, why did you hurt Eren” The stranger asks

“Because I was in shock, and how did I fall in love with a monster?”

“You don’t know the whole story, Eren is only half ghoul.”

“But didn’t he tell me?”

“He was going to, but you told him to die before he got the chance to tell you.”

“Miss, how do you know this much?”

“Every mother should know what is going on in her son’s life”

“But, Erens mom is dead”

“Yes I am. Sorry, but I have to go. Death is not happy with me. Oh, you should know, I would have loved to had called you a son” With that Carla disappears, into nothingness.

So that was Erens mother. Even though we only had short talk, I feel like I know a lot about her. Eren looks almost exactly like her. She is everything good about him, even a few bad things. 

Eren was never a full ghoul. WHY THE HELL DID HE NOT TELL ME! That must be how he got into the CCG, and why Nile thought that Eren was a ghoul. They were both true. Now I feel like shit.

I run back to the cafe that I left, that everyone was at. My team was still there, although what happening I did not predict.

Ymir and Historia were making out next to two people on my team also making out. Never in a million years did think that Jean would kiss Marco. I knew that Jean liked Marco I just never thought he would grow balls and kiss him. No one seems to mind. Although Erwin still looks pissed off.

Eren is in the back of the shop also looking pissed off. To tell you the truth almost everyone looks pissed off, probably because of me. Oh well.

“Erwin, Hange, Team. We should go off and find somewhere to sleep for the night.” I say.

“You shouldn’t go out at night, you will get eaten” Eren says quietly.

“If you haven’t seen brat, I can take care of myself”

“Not against him”

“Who?”

“Someone I know”

“Tell me who god dammit” I yell at him. I has no reason to be mad at Eren, but I still yell at him.

“My god dammed father. Thats who!”

“Tch, yah right. No one could hurt me.”

“Then if you die tonight I will not feel sorry for you. Oh and before you say that you won’t be a target you are his target. No one else on your team, just you.” With that Eren walks to somewhere to tell you the truth I don’t know where he whent.

I walk out for the second time that day, but this time Erwin, Hange, Marco, Jean, Connie, and Sasha, are with me. We walk past many alleyways no one has attacked us. There was no sound except for our feet hitting the ground. There is no cats meowing, there are no humans or ghouls walking around. It is just us.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a small movement. I really should not have seen it, but I did.

“Hold up” I tell everyone.

The thing I saw was a human. He was not active at all. He has round glasses, a smallish mustache, and just over shoulder length brown hair. Although he has nice eyes. They are the same blue green as Erens. Wait. Is this Erens father? There is no way, that this man could even get close to me, he is too wimpy. 

“Shit, I never thought I would meet both of my exs parents in one day.” I say with a laugh.

“So you know who I am?” Erens father asks

“I know that you are Erens father, but I don’t know your name.”

“It is Grisha, and this is where will die and join Erens mother, what ever her name was”

With that he lunges at me at a speed I never knew one could reach. He hit me somewhere I don’t really know. Because within a second after I felt pain all over. How did he do that? I should have been able to tell, I should have stopped him, am I just a waist.

“Give yourself to me, and I hurt anyone else” Grisha tells me. There is no way I am going down without a fight. But I fight he will most likely have my team and Erwin plus Hange for dinner. Should I die and give myself over and look weak, or do I fight him and let him kill everyone. What the fucking hell should I do.

“You remind me so much of your mother, she had to deal with the same thing as you are right now. Your grandfather had to deal with this, and his father, his fathers father, and his fathers fathers father. No matter what they all faced me and died.”

“But, that would make you-” Hange starts but does not finish. Instead she is lying on the not moving, I get a closer look and see that she is still breathing, but barely.

“Erwin get Hange out of here along as everyone else and save your self” I tell them.

Erwin picks Hange up and moves her, so she it sitting up right against a poll.

“I am sorry sir, but I do not leave someone when they need help” Jean tells me. everyone nods agreeing.

“Look sir!” Sasha says pointing off into a darkness from our left

“Come on out, I won’t hurt you” Grisha says. Sick bastard he is going to make them think he won’t harm them, and then eat them.

“GO RUN!” Marco yells at the top of his lunges. I never knew he could be so loud.

From the darkness comes five figures, the Titans, plus one. So this is where they all have been hiding. Once I kill Grisha I will kill them too. The tallest of the bunch has a mask that looks like a messed up copy of the muscles on your face. The next one looks a little bit like Iron Mans mask. The taller of the two girls masks, has huge sharp teeth and elf like ears. The other girl her mask has a few lines on her checks and under the eyes it almost looks like eye bags, but is pained like muscle. The last one has teeth on the outside of the mask that where normal teeth would end, on the mask the teeth go past that. Over all they do strike fear in just being there.

“Dont kill him.” One of the voices says.

“Why not? It is tradition by now.” Grisha says with an unsettling smile.

The tallest of the Titans run after Grisha. Even though he does not hit Grisha he does knock him off balance and the Armored Titan pulls out his kagune-a Koukaku to be exact-and he hit Grisha square in the chest. The Dancing Titan then keeps Grisha down with her Rinkaku. While the Female Titan shoots shards of her Ukaku. If that was any normal ghoul, it would have been killed. But Grisha is a fucker, who does not know what it is like to die.

“You really thought that would hurt me?!” He yells with a hint of madness. “I am your creator, so none of you could hurt me. Because I created all ghouls”

So this man, Erens father created all ghouls. Shit can I just say I hate all of this shit. I just want to go home, drink tea, and watch a movie with Eren. The way it was before he told me he was a monster.

“Come on take off your masks no one here will hate you” Grisha tells the Titans.

They look back and forth then remove the masks. What I see shocks me more than Jean and Marco kissing. Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, and Eren are standing there. So they are the titans. They always attacked when Eren and I were out doing things (Eating, out of town, having sex). That also is why we thought there was only four of them.

“How could you. I trusted you, and then you end up being apart of the Titans!” I yell at Eren.

“Because they were my family long before the day I meet you. Believe it or not, they are and always be closer to me than you ever have been!” With that Erens dad smiles, as if he knew all this would happen.

“Eren come to me, I will make you whole” Grisha says in a calm voice, it makes me want to walk over to him and let him do whatever he want.

“NO! I, I don’t want that. If you do that, I-I will, um, I will” Suddenly, Eren drops to the ground and screams in pain. The scream it self is pain, but his face shows much more pain. Almost as if his insides are getting twisted and moved to another part of the body. “No, No. Please Stop. Stop!” Eren cries out in pain. Although Grisha looks happy, with the pain the Eren is in. 

This is making me feel sick, so I did what most sick people do. I threw up on the sidewalk, sorry people who have to clean that up.

From where I am standing I can see Erens face. His right eye is black and red like any normal ghouls, while his left eye-the gold yellow one-there seems to be a war going on. The gold and black are fighting for his eye. If the gold wins he will still be a half ghoul, but if the black he will be like any other ghoul a monster with no soul, they are the ones who have no hope. But the one eyes, they could be helpful.

“Stop it you are hurting him” Marco yells at Grisha.

With that Grisha turns towards Marco, both of his eyes black. Before any of us can react Grisha has Marco pinned to the ground. He starts to eat Marco alive. Marco is screaming in pain, although not for long because he must have passed out because of the pain. At that Jean runs at Grisha trying to get a good shot at him, but fails. Grishas Rinkaku flips Jean so he lands flat on his back on the concrete, all the air forced out of him. Both Connie and Sasha try to take him down, but fail. The hole time Eren is trying to get the black out of his eye, still screaming in true pain.

Erwin looks at me in a knowing way, together we can take him down. Luckily Grisha has left Marco, sadly Marco has lost way too much blood, bone, and brain for him to live. Erwin and I both attack from the side knowing Erens ugly father will fall one way or the other. Grisha dose fall, but he pushes Erwin to the ground and starts to eat his right arm.

There is blood every where. No matter where you look, there is blood and guts. The Titans are nowhere to be seen, so I guess they ran for their lives and left Eren to die in pain. Grisha then turn to me, looks me right in the eye. And I know this is my end, there is no way I can live from this. As he lunges at me he gets shot down by a Ukaku. Annie! Why did she just save me? So The Titans have not left, they are just hiding.

“I am hungry! So hungry!” Eren yells almost as if he has had nothing to eat in years. He sound like he is in so much pain, I can’t ... I can’t let this happen. Eren is still human, even if he is only half human he is still human.

I see the evil smile on Grishas face makes me feel uneasy. I don’t know what it is, all I know is that I am going to lose. Grisha lets out a loud animal like sound, like he is calling for back up. 

“Get up my son and protect me!” 

I look back at Eren and see the the human in him is all gone all that is left is an empty shell. Eren walks forward towards his friends with an empty look on his face. His rinkaku is out and ready for a fight. The other Titans look scared to fight him, almost as if they don’t want to fight him. Is he that strong?

In a single movement of his rinkaku the Titans are bleeding from several cuts all around their bodies. Even though they are hurt and bleeding like there is no tomorrow they still stand their ground, against an opponent that will kill if it means getting the job done.

“Move” A strange voice says that is coming from Eren.

“NO! You fucking bastard. What happened to family? Uh?! If you really think we will do what you say, you have a few too many screws loose!” Ymir yells at Eren.

“I have no family” 

All of the titans are on the ground bleeding so much they could drown in the blood. Erens father stand up and tries to pat Eren on the head as if saying “good job”. 

“I said I have no family”

Eren kills his father as if he just breaking a piece of chocolate. Grishas dead body falls to the ground in a loud thud. So far Ern has paid no attention to Erwin or Hange.

“Go if you don’t want to die like the rest of them.” Eren says, to someone.

“No, Eren you do have family, there is me and Mikasa” Armin says, from somewhere.

“No, No, No! I am all alone, without him he left me and now-and now I am nothing. I need him I really do”

“No Eren, he still loves you.” Miskas tells Erens in a calm even voice.

In just a few second both Armin and Mikasa are both dead, their blood covering the walls along with their guts. 

So Eren really is the monster I thought he was, no I knew he was a monster. Because only a monster would kill all of its family. The monster looks at me, with an evil glint in its eyes.

“You hurt me. Now you die”

Before I could protect myself I am lifted up in the air, then thrown back to the ground knocking all the air out of my lungs. Two of Erens rinkakus go through my hands to pin me to the ground. As Eren slowly walks over to me I can see the train of tears falling from his eyes, showing all the pain I have caused.

“You dont need this” Eren says as he rips something out. I can’t tell what, but it has to be important because the pain is blinding me. I spit up blood I don’t know where, or which way is up or down. 

“Shit” I try to say, but blood keeps coming up. I guess this is the end. I try to look somewhere, I need to see something. Finally I look up and see Eren sitting on my blood cover chest crying. But now his eyes both a blue green color. I failed.

“Levi, Levi, Levi. I am so sorry, why did I do this?” Eren says while he cries.

“It’s fine brat, I love you more than you could ever know” I say weakly bringing my hand up to touch Erens soft face one last time.

Suddenly everything is black, I can still hear Eren screaming at me to wake up. So this is death, how come I feel like I have died before?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way through. It took me 3 1/2 months to wright this, so if you think this is all crap please keep it to your self.


End file.
